<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nunca volverás (Shizaya) by Innerworld_MCR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367564">Nunca volverás (Shizaya)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerworld_MCR/pseuds/Innerworld_MCR'>Innerworld_MCR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!, shizaya - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerworld_MCR/pseuds/Innerworld_MCR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo esta normal en Ikebokuro, no hay peleas ni  guerra entre bandas, solo paz y tranquilidad como todos los días, sus habitantes siguen con sus vidas como siempre lo han hecho, pero entonces... ¿Por qué no existe Izaya? </p><p>Parece que nadie lo recuerda, ni sus hermanas, ni su jefe, ni su secretaría Namie, incluso su mayor enemigo Shizuo parece no conocer el apodo "Pulga", es como si algo o alguien hubiera manipulado sus recuerdos a su antojo. </p><p>Sin embargo su puesto no quedo vació, parece que alguien más remplazo su existencia y sabe cómo traerlo de vuelta a la realidad junto a los recuerdos de los demás, pero esta persona ¿Estará totalmente de acuerdo en cooperar para recuperarlo?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heiwajima Shizuo &amp; Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya/Psyche/Tsugaru, Heiwajima Shizuo/Psyche, Orihara Izaya/Psyche, Psyche/Tsugaru (Durarara!!), Shizaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era una mañana normal en Ikebokuro y la gente ya se estuvo dirigiéndose a su destino, para los adultos con café en mano era el trabajo, para los ruidosos estudiantes era la escuela, todos libres de preocupaciones y problemas, todo avanzaba con tranquilidad y paz, a excepción para un hombre de cabello teñido de rubio quién su alarma no lo había despertado a la hora correcta.</p><p>-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Izaya! - Gritaba enojado aquel hombre saliendo del baño con una toalla enrollada a la cintura a punto de caerse mientras que con una mano sostenía una secadora de cabello y con la otra un cepillo de dientes.</p><p>-¿¡Mi culpa !? ¡Lo siento Heiwajima, pero fue usted quién prolongo las actualizaciones! - Respondió una holograma tamaño humano proyectándose en una de las esquinas de la gran habitación y que rápidamente se esfumo al ver la toalla caerse -No es mi culpa que el sistema haya forzado una actualización esta mañana- Siguió defendiéndose solo con la voz que podía ser escuchada en cualquier lugar del departamento.</p><p>-Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde- Repetía mientras se vestía lo más rápido que podía -¡Izaya! ¿Ya está el desayuno? -</p><p>-No tiene que gritarme señor heiwajima, puedo escuchar cualquier orden incluso si la susurrara, y sí, ya está el desayuno- Volvió a proyectarse afuera de la habitación en el momento que shizuo abrió la puerta terminándose de peinar – También le recuerdo que debe comprar un regalo para su hermano Kasuka, su visita se acerca- Iba a caminar detrás de su usuario transmisor pero al verlo tan lejos prefirió esfumarse y volverse a proyectar en la cocina.</p><p>-¡Aahh !, quién sabe si tendré tiempo, ¿Podrías buscar uno en internet y pagarlo con mi tarjeta? Que lo envíen a domicilio- Dijo bebiendo un licuado de fresas.</p><p>-Yo me encargo Heiwajima, espere .... Mensaje nuevo de Kasuka, "Por favor, no gastes tu dinero en mi hermano, llevaré postres", ¿Quieres contestarle? - Su mirada carmín atenta a más órdenes.</p><p>-No, no, solo compra un regalo que sea de su agrado- Contesto tomando ya sus cosas para irse junto a un celular negro no sin antes ponerse un pequeño audífono en una de sus orejas y guardando el otro en su bolsillo.</p><p>-Pero su hermano dijo que no era necesario- Comento siguiendo a shizuo hasta la puerta.</p><p>-Pero yo digo que si es necesario como un agradecimiento por pagar todos mis gastos de ...- sintió un pequeño dolor en la cabeza que hizo que olvidará lo que iba a decir.</p><p>-¿Gastos de qué mi señor? - Pregunto ya buscando en una base de datos interna un buen regalo que cumpliera con sus expectativas.</p><p>-Gastos de mi departamento, yo no puedo darme el lujo de pagar un departamento así de grande y tan moderno- ¿Eso era lo que iba a decir hace unos momentos? Otra punzada en el interior de su cabeza hizo que dejará a un lado ese tema, la pastilla contra la jaqueca aún no había hecho hecho efecto por completo.</p><p>-Considerando su presupuesto y los gustos de su hermano, encontré un pequeño cojín de viaje en forma de un gato, puede comprimirse tanto que no ocupara tanto espacio en una maleta y es tan ligera que apenas lo sentirá, ¿Quiere que siga buscando? - En cuanto se abrió la puerta, la silueta del chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos desapareció y reapareció en el celular que el hombre uniformado tenía en la mano.</p><p>-No, con eso será suficiente, cárgalo a mi tarjeta- Hablo como si estaba teniendo una llamada.</p><p>-La transacción ha sido un éxito, llegará mañana por la noche, lo recibiré si usted no está disponible- Le mostró el ticket de compra en la pantalla para después volver a estar él –La ruta más rápida para llegar a la estación de trenes es girando a la derecha en la siguiente intersección- Le indico volviendo a cambiar pantalla para mostrar el mapa de la ciudad con su ubicación actual y la ubicación de su destino.</p><p>......</p><p>-Si necesita algo más, aquí estaré mi señor- Concluyo para apagar la pantalla.</p><p>Fue hasta ese momento en el que Shizuo se incorporó y descansar un poco, ya no podía hacer algo más para apresurar la llegada a su trabajo así que solo guardo su celular y miró por la ventana.</p><p>Conforme más se adentraba a la ciudad más edificios grandes podía apreciar, pero lo que no cambiaba era la cantidad de personas que sostenían un celular en la mano tal como él hace unos minutos.</p><p>Izaya ... Roppi ... Kanra ... Hibiya ... Sakuraya ... Toudaimoto ... incluso más, todos ellos podrían reflejarse en las pantallas de los demás sin importar su edad o generó, algunos niños preguntaban sus curiosidades sobre el mundo para ser resueltas con la verdad, algunos adolescentes le pedían consejos sobre su vida familiar y romántica para ser resueltos con lo que estaba moralmente correcto por la sociedad, adultos como él lo usaban para notas y compras y algunos ancianos lo usaban para enviar mensajes a sus nietos y para tenerlo como una compañía.</p><p>Todos estos servicios de asistencia por una inteligencia artificial era producto de su creador y desarrollador Psyche Orihara quien había creado un sistema multifuncional a su imagen y distribuido por todo el mundo usando la última tecnología que incluso podía sentirse como si en verdad tuvieras un asistente humano a tu lado.</p><p>A pesar de que Shizuo y Psyche vivieran en la misma ciudad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, pero por lo que dicen en los medios, Psyche es una persona tierna, infantil y energética y por esta misma razón, todo el mundo con ansias que salga una versión asistente de él, pero hasta el momento no ha habido señales de algún proyecto de ese estilo.</p><p>Cerró sus ojos siendo arrullado por los sonidos del tren, anoche ... anoche bebió tanto que no puede recordar nada de lo que sucedió</p><p>......</p><p>Sintió una vibración en su que lo hizo despertar, en bolsillo una voz le hablo a su oído.</p><p>-Señor Shizuo, en menos de un minuto llegaremos a la estación, por favor despiértese- Como si cadenas controlaran todo lo que hace y dice tomo el único papel que su programación podía mostrar.</p><p>-¿Tan pronto? - Dijo bostezando aún medio dormido.</p><p>-Espere ... Señor, he recibido un mensaje nuevo, es de su jefe, oh ...- Guardo silenció leyendo él primero el mensaje.</p><p>-¿Qué sucede? - Paso su mano por su cara en busca de despertarse bien.</p><p>-Dice que han surgido problemas personales de último momento y que necesitará de sus servicios como guardaespaldas hasta nuevo aviso, ¿Quiere que escriba su respuesta? - Pregunto abriendo un mensaje nuevo sin necesidad de que humano tocara la pantalla táctil.</p><p>-¿Problemas? Pregúntale si está bie ...- No pudo terminar ya que la voz del otro chico hablo primero.</p><p>-Nuevo mensaje de Tanaka, dice que está bien y que no es necesario que se preocupe tanto-</p><p>-¡Ahhh! - Lanzo un fuerte suspiro de alivio y frustración, el primero por saber que su jefe estaba bien y el segundo por qué ya se encontró en el centro de ikebokuro y el correr de esta mañana no había valido la pena -¿Deberé de tomar otro tren de regreso? -</p><p>Cuando el joven azabache iba a abrir de nuevo la mensajería para escribir la respuesta de rubio, otro mensaje llego, casi como si todo esto estaba programado, pero era una tontería pensar en eso, el mundo real no podía controlarse como el cibernético, ¿Verdad ?</p><p>-Tiene un nuevo mensaje de Shinra, pregunta si lo puedes visitar en este momento, tiene un encargo realmente importante-</p><p>-Dile que llegaré pronto, también busca la ruta más cercana para llegar con él- Acomodo sus lentes de sol para salir del vagón y empezar a caminar.</p><p>-Está bien mi señor- Cerro sus ojos por solo tres segundos y luego los abrió con tranquilidad –La ruta más cercana es tomando la avenida que está en la siguiente calle-</p><p>-Gracias- Dijo olvidándose de que con quien hablaba no poseía mente ni sentimientos propios.</p><p>-No tiene que agradecerme, mi trabajo es ayudarlo en lo que necesita- Su rostro no mostraba emociones, era como si se las hubieran arrancado y remplazado por otras que solo podría trabajar al mínimo.</p><p>Un grito de enojo se escuchó detrás de ellos, a pesar de que todas las personas de alrededor estaban cerca ninguno despego los ojos de sus pantallas y Shizuo no fue la excepción.</p><p>-Parece que ha habido una pelea por dos civiles, ahora mismo se encuentran en una persecución mientras la policía trata de detenerlos- Explico mostrando pequeñas ventanas con notas recién publicadas por su mismo sistema de inteligencia artificial.</p><p>Sin dudarlo un poco, Psyche con su sistema de IA's tenían los ojos sobre todo el mundo, a veces era escalofriante, pero se olvidaba cuando hacía tu tarea o te recordaba cosas muy importantes.</p><p>-¿Una persecución? - Pregunto Shizuo sintiendo cómo si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante, una sensación extraña lo invadió, tenía ganas de correr por algo, pero no sabía qué era ... –ugh- Se quejó tomando su cabeza con ambas de sus manos, un pinchazo más fuerte que el de esta mañana lo obligo nuevamente a dejar de pensar –Izaya, ¿Podrías buscar una farmacia que quede de paso? Debo comprar pastillas más eficientes para la jaqueca- Ignoro aquel conflicto y siguió con su camino.</p><p>......</p><p>Cuando llego al departamento de Shinra todo estaba en orden como siempre estaba, ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo? Nunca había habido problemas ahí.</p><p>-En un momento mi señor Shinra lo atenderá- dijo una joven chica apareciendo frente a él, sus ojos eran igual rojos como los de Izaya y su cabello igual, podría decirse que solo era su versión femenina -¿Gusta una taza de té o alguna bebida? -</p><p>-No, así está bien- Negó con la cabeza pasando a tomar asiento en los muebles de aquel departamento.</p><p>-Shizuo, ya veo que estas aquí- Hablo una tercera voz entrando a la habitación –Kanra, ¿Puedes ir a buscar lo que deje en la habitación de arriba? - Le hablo al holograma que en seguida obedeció su orden.</p><p>-Recibí tu mensaje, ¿Cuál es tu encargo? - Metió sus manos a su bolsa del pantalón buscando algo sin saber muy bien que era, solo encontró el vació.</p><p>-Necesito entregar un paquete realmente importante a una persona importante, pero Celty no está disponible este día y yo tengo mi agenda ocupada durante todo el día, así que me pregunte si ¿Podrías entregar por mí este paquete? - Cuando termino de hablar, la chica volvió con una pequeña caja en sus manos y se la entregó al guardaespaldas.</p><p>-Está bien, no tengo nada que hacer así que no veo ninguna razón para no hacerlo- Contesto tomando la caja, era liviana e incluso no parecía tener nada en su interior, pero sería estúpido pensar que le harían entregar aire.</p><p>-Muchísimas gracias Shizuo, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- Junto sus manos en señal de agradecimiento –Tienes que entregarlo a esta dirección lo más pronto posible- Le entrego una nota donde como había dicho tenía escrita una dirección.</p><p>-No es nada, entonces por el momento me retiro- Se levantó del sofá para caminar hacia la salida.</p><p>-Mi señor, el lugar no queda tan lejos, la mejor ruta para llegar podría ser caminando para evitar el gran transito que hay por esta zona- Comento Izaya cuando leyó aquel papel.</p><p>......</p><p>-¿Realmente esta es la mejor ruta? - Pregunto el rubio al ver tanta muchedumbre merodeando el lugar.</p><p>-Estamos en una zona central, es mejor evitar el tráfico que a las personas-</p><p>-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Espere un momento! - La voz chillona y energética de una chica parecía llamarlo, pero debido a la cantidad de personas ahí, no le tomó atención pensando que se dirigía a otra persona -¡Kururi, haz lo tuyo! -</p><p>Lo siguiente que shizuo sintió fue un gran golpe en la espalda que lo obligo a detenerse.</p><p>-¿¡Pero qué demoni ...- Detuvo sus palabras al voltear a ver a unas pequeñas gemelas que aún parecían estar en la escuela.</p><p>-Pero que grosero señor, ignorar a dos estudiantes es de muy mala educación- Le alzo la voz la que en su peinar tenía una trenza -¿O es que es sordo? Si es así posiblemente no me esté entendiendo nada de lo que digo- Puso una mirada confusa y enseguida miro a su hermana quién pareció entender lo que quería que hiciera y le pregunto en lenguaje de señas si era sordo.</p><p>-Puedo escucharlas bien, solo creí que le hablaban a alguien más- Era extraño, sentía que debía ser conocido por todos, pero ¿Por qué? Nunca ha hecho algo tan importante como su hermano como para tener fama.</p><p>Mairu hizo una seña de alto a Kururi que en seguida se detuvo con los movimientos de manos.</p><p>-Estamos haciendo una encuesta sobre qué versión de asistente usa, ¿Podría decir el nombre por favor? - Saco una libreta junto a un lapicero.</p><p>-Ocupo la versión Izaya- Dijo para terminar rápido con esto, no era algo realmente importante.</p><p>-¿Izaya? - Preguntaron la dos al unísono, pero la voz de Mairu resalto más.</p><p>-Sí, ¿Qué tiene? - Le dio mala señal la forma en que las gemelas donde contestado, tal vez tardaría más tiempo de lo que pensaba.</p><p>-Hemos estado toda la semana preguntando a cada ciudadano de Ikebokuro qué versión usa, pero nunca habíamos oído ese nombre, ¿Es una versión pirata? ¿Una nueva actualización de esta mañana? ¿Es acaso un prototipo de nuestro querido hermano Psyche? ¿Conoce una psique? Si es así ¿Qué relación tienen? - comenzó la de trenza a bombardear con más preguntas mientras que la otra solo anotaba -¿¡Podemos verlo!? -</p><p>Shizuo sin saber por dónde iniciar mismo prefirió solo mostrarles la pantalla de su teléfono que en seguida se ilumino con el chico que lo había estado acompañando todo el tiempo.</p><p>Las gemelas vieron completamente sorprendidas la pantalla, parecía ser una copia completamente opuesta a su hermano, ente de ojos rojos tenía una mirada más apagada, carente de emociones, pero sin llegar al vacío completo, ambas concordaban internamente que parecía más un títere que un humano.</p><p>-Ya entiendo porque nadie tiene a Izaya- Hizo un puchero la que podía expresarse con más facilidad.</p><p>-Sus ojos se parecen a los de un pez muerto- Completo Mairu arrancando la hoja de la libreta donde había anotado con anterioridad y el tiro en el cesto más cercano.</p><p>-¿Realmente le gusta Izaya? Podría contratar otra versión completamente gratis si viene con nosotros, ¿Vendrá? - Kururi lo tomó del brazo intentando jalarlo, pero ni siquiera pudo moverlo ni un solo milímetro, era como si aquel hombre de cabello rubio tuviese una fuerza monstruosa.</p><p>-Lo siento, pero por el momento estoy ocupado- Zafó aquel agarre creyendo que la chica solo lo estaba sosteniendo y la aparte a un lado, no quería publicidad –Tal vez en otra ocasión- Se despidió para seguir caminando.</p><p>Cuando Shizuo ya se había alejado lo suficiente, las gemelas se miraron mutuamente.</p><p>-¿No te parece raro que una persona normal tenga una versión única? - Pregunto la inexpresiva recordando la cara del ser que he visto en una pantalla hace un momento.</p><p>-Y sin hablar de su fuerza, inhumana viendo- Completo al hombre alejarse más y más -Sabes Mairu, deberíamos seguirlo para asegurar que realmente sea persona normal-</p><p>No podía dar si quisiera un paso ya que un fuerte dolor de cabeza inundo a ambas, tan fuerte era que empezaron a retorcerse sosteniendo sus cabezas, pero aun en esas circunstancias nadie pareció notarlas.</p><p>-Yo ...- Hablo cuando pareció que los dolores se contienen detenido -¿Qué estábamos haciendo? - Miro a su hermana que también estaba algo confundida -¡ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Vamos Mairu! ¡Debemos terminar estas encuestas antes del anochecer si queremos celulares nuevos! - Tomo la mano contraria y se fueron en dirección contraria a lo que antes era su objetivo.</p><p>......</p><p>¿Con que versión única? Tal vez es debido a Kasuka ya que él es quién está pagando la membresía por los servicios de asistencia.</p><p>-Izaya, busca un segundo regalo para Kasuka- Le pidió al nombrado quién obedeció de enseguida.</p><p>-Señor Shizuo, llegamos a su destino, suba por el elevador y lo llevará directo al dueño del paquete- Señalo el lugar.</p><p>-Está bien, gracias- Miro la pantalla, era cierto lo que habían dicho las gemelas, Izaya tenía ojos de pez muerto y de cierta forma incomodaban, pero ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de conservarlo? Sabía muy bien que podía cambiarlo con solo presionar un botón, pero no quería hacerlo, incluso si sus expresiones eran limitadas.</p><p>El edificio era uno muy alto y algo concurrido, en todos sus pisos tenían grandes ventanales que seguro daban una buena vista a la ciudad, después de todo Shinjuku albergaba varías zonas de lujo para personas que si podían pagarlo.</p><p>Se sorprendiendo un poco cuando al tomar el elevador este estuviese vació, ¿Será que aún es temprano? Miro la pantalla del teléfono, pero algo más robo su atención.</p><p>-Sé que no tiene nada que ver conmigo señor, pero ¿No le pareció extraño?- Escucho la voz de Izaya en su auricular, solo emitió un sonido para que continuará con lo que quería decir –Se supone que hoy iba a trabajar, pero al final Tanaka lo cancelo y en seguida Shinra llamó para pedir su ... No, no debe ser nada-</p><p>-Continua- No sabía aún a lo que se refería, pero no se iba a quedar con la duda.</p><p>-Bueno... Podrían ser solo especulaciones mías, pero no le parece extraño que Shinra pidiera su asistencia de inmediato a pesar de que en ese momento apenas le habían cancelado a usted su día de trabajo- Termino con una mirada algo preocupada más halla que su típica expresión neutral.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres decir? - Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-Cómo es que Shinra sabía que hoy no trabajarías? - Sus ojos miraron a los del humano de forma sería, más no tuvo tiempo de ninguna respuesta ya que la puerta del elevador se abrió de inmediato.</p><p>El dueño del paquete se encuentran ya esperando a Shizuo fuera del elevador, no era nada más y nada menos de Psyche quién tenía una sonrisa carismática y alegre a la vez y no dudo ni un solo segundo en aventarse en brazos abiertos a su invitado a pesar de que nunca se había conocido anteriormente. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡Al fin llegas, estoy muy feliz de que finalmente estés aquí!- Gritaba emocionado Psyche al colgarse del cuerpo contrario para abrazarlo por la diferencia de altura –Realmente no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento Shizuo- Sus palabras salían con una rapidez infantil también llamada hiperactividad que no parecía si quiera pensarlas por un instante.</p><p>-¿Eh?- Fue el único sonido que pudo emitir el nombrado que no parecía entender la situación, tenía tres preguntas, la primera ¿Por qué una persona que acaba de conocer lo está abrazando?, segunda ¿Por qué esa persona es el gran empresario Psyche? Y tercera, pero la más importante ¿Cómo sabe su nombre?</p><p>-Pasa, pasa- Se separó del rubio e hizo señas para dirigirlo a su departamento que se encontraba abierto –No queremos que las puertas del elevador se cierren contigo o conmigo dentro- Sin pena o permiso tomo la mano de su invitado lo jalo hacía su departamento, obviamente no pudo moverlo ni un solo milímetro, pero el mayor entendió la indirecta y empezó a caminar.</p><p>-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Pregunto aún en shock por el acercamiento contrario nada común de ver.</p><p>-Shinra me dijo que así se llamaría mi repartidor y ese eres tú, ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?...- Hizo una pausa donde se detuvo a mirarlo directamente –A menos que seas un secuestrador o un asesino que viene tras de mí, en ese caso tendría que llamar a la policía- Jugueteo con sus palabras como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo.</p><p>-¡No!- Negó rápido esa afirmación para no provocar malentendidos –Soy heiwajima Shizuo y como dices, Shinra me pidió que.....- Fue interrumpido.</p><p>-¡Sabía que eras Shizuo! ¡Shizuo! ¡Shizuo!- Saltaba mientras repetía su nombre como un niño a quien le acababan de regalar un pastel solo para él.</p><p>No entendía cómo es que la persona que tenía frente suyo era uno de los empresarios y programadores más importantes a nivel mundial y no era por criticar, pero su extraña forma de vestir rosa con blanco era lo que lo confundía más.</p><p>Al pasar al departamento notó un ambiente familiar, como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes, construcción de dos pisos con una gran vista a la ciudad, un gran librero junto a una pequeña oficina, una pequeña sala de estar... No, tal vez solo lo vio en una foto de bienes raíces, era imposible que él haya estado aquí, ni siquiera había venido alguna vez a esta zona por los altos costos de todo.</p><p>-Toma asiento Shizuo, voy a preparar algo para ti ya que eres mi invitado- Hablo la dulce voz de Psyche quien se dirigía a la cocina.</p><p>-No es necesario, vengo solo a entregar esto- Dijo señalando a la caja, no quería causar molestias a al creador del software más usado, de seguro tiene debe estar muy ocupado.</p><p>-Vamos Shizuo, solo tomará unos minutos, pero podemos alargarlo a horas si es que quieres, no hay ningún problema de mi parte si eso es lo que quieres, dime Shizuo ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Parecía amar repetir su nombre aún que fuese algo incómodo para propietario –A parte, Shinra me comento que hoy no tendrías que trabajar, por lo que podemos estar aquí todo el día si quieres-</p><p>Shinra... Pensó un poco en lo que le había dicho Izaya en el elevador, ¿Cómo es que el doctor clandestino sabía que este día no trabajaría si en ningún momento le comento algo referente a eso? ¿Qué es lo que realmente estaba sucediendo? Una pequeña sospecha comenzó a surgir en el interior de Shizuo.</p><p>-Psyche, es solo una pregunta por curiosidad, pero ¿Tu sistema es capaz de informarles a otras personas el estado actual de alguien?- ¿Podría Kanra e Izaya haberse comunicado? No, eso era imposible ya que Izaya fue quien le informo esto, pero entonces ¿Podría Kanra espiar otros dispositivos e Izaya de la misma forma? Todas sus especulaciones fueron arrebatas por la respuesta del de vestimenta peculiar.</p><p>-No realmente Shizuo, el Software solo se basa en información captor y receptor, todos los datos que reciben se almacenan con un encriptado único basado en varios sistemas de codificación que cambian a tiempo real y los cuales solo el programa puede tener acceso e incluso si existiese una pequeña abertura donde se pueda corromper y robar dichos datos, el software emitirá un pulso en 1 nanosegundo que cambiará de inmediato la codificación sin seguir ningún patrón provocando un rápido reseteo que alterará el lugar o anulará la abertura, como un juego de atrapadas con quién quiera retar mi sistema de seguridad- Sonreía orgulloso poniendo varios postres en una bandeja –Es decir, tanto yo como los demás no tenemos acceso a la información que brindas, la programación funciona de manera autónoma sin derecho a poder hacer algo sin tu consentimiento-</p><p>-Ya veo- Ya no sabía que pensar, aún que aún cabía la posibilidad de que como dijo Izaya también, solo sean especulaciones, tal vez Shinra solo concluyo que hoy no trabajaría ya que estaba disponible para entregar el paquete.</p><p>-¿Por qué quieres saberlo Shizuo? ¿Quieres vigilar a alguien? ¿Alguien te gusta Shizuo? No sabía que Shizuo era la clase de persona que acosaría a alguien, Shizuo es todo un pervertido- Una risa se le escapo mientras llevaba la bandeja en manos.</p><p>-¡No! ¡Te equivocas! Fue solo curiosidad Es solo que... - Su vista cayo inmediatamente a la cantidad de postres que había en la bandeja del chico.</p><p>-Solo bromeaba- Dejo en la mesa todos los postres invitando al hombre delante suyo a tomar todos los que quisiese –Adelante Shizuo, quisiera conocerte un poco más, como dije, estoy feliz de que estés aquí- Se hizo para adelante apoyando un puño contra su mentón de forma elegante.</p><p>-¿No tienes asuntos de trabajo que atender?- Ya lo había dicho, no quería ser una molestia.</p><p>-Tengo tiempo libre mientras me entregan mi nuevo proyecto, se llama "Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyugeshiki" y aún que apenas este por iniciar su fabricación estoy muy emocionado de tenerlo en mis manos- Una sonrisa un tanto diferente a las otras se hizo presente, una sonrisa que no podía ocultar la impaciencia.</p><p>-¿No será un Orihara?-Pregunto tomando discretamente el plato que tenía la rebanada más grande de pastel de tres leches.</p><p>-No, no, no- Negó repetidas veces –Tsugaru no puede ser un Orihara, sino no sería Tsugaru- Rio tomando una taza con leche.</p><p>-Lo entiendo- No, realmente no entendía a lo que se refería, pero tampoco podía saber con exactitud cómo funciona la mente de un gran programador.</p><p>-Tsugaru es realmente lo opuesto a un Orihara, él es realmente tranquilo, educado, gentil, paciente y amable, tan único que solo quiero abrazarlo todo el día mientras él acaricia mi cabeza hasta el anochecer- Sus mejillas se tornaban rosas con cada palabra que alababa de aquella personalidad que parecía solo estar en su mente por el momento –Pero no creo que puedas entenderlo, Shizuo nunca ha experimentado el amor ¿Verdad?- Más que pregunta sonaba más como una afirmación.</p><p>-El trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para pensar en cosas como esas- Era verdad, no recuerda haber amado a alguien, pero tampoco le haya lógica, ¿Cómo es que no ha tenido novia nunca en su vida? Ni siquiera alguien que le atrajera física o emocionalmente.</p><p>-Pero incluso antes de trabajar, en tu vida escolar no había nadie que llamará tu atención- Tomo un sorbo de su taza tranquilamente.</p><p>Shizuo se quedó un momento en silencio recordando lo que fue su vida escolar, fue... tranquila, no hubo nada en especial, solo Shinra, Kadota y él yendo temprano a casa, ¿Desde cuándo su vida era tan común?</p><p>-Eres tan transparente Shizuo, pero está bien, lo comprendo, a veces el estudio y el trabajo te sofocan tanto que no le tomas importancia a lo que sucede a tu alrededor, dime Shizuo, ¿En que trabajas?- Una entrevista disfrazada de conversación casual.</p><p>-Como guardaespaldas- Contesto aun dudando sobre sus pensamientos pasados, es que en serio, no había lógica, ¿Por qué no ha amado? Aún que sea una sola vez tuvo que hacerlo.</p><p>-¡Woaah! ¡Shizuo debe de ser muy fuerte si quiere proteger a alguien! ¿Cómo es que trabajas en algo muy peligroso? ¿Debería contratar tus servicios también? Ya sabes, para asegurarme que nadie me moleste siendo una figura pública- Presento una posibilidad aún que era imposible que fuese lastimado.</p><p>-No lo sé, simplemente se me presento el trabajo y yo...- ¿No había algo más? ¿Por qué siente que está olvidando algo muy importante? Algo que es parte de él.</p><p>-¿Y no trabajabas en algo más antes de ser guardaespaldas? Y si es así, ¿Qué te hizo renunciar Shizuo?- Otro sorbo a su taza.</p><p>-Yo trabaje en la comida rápida por un tiempo hasta que... No, quiero decir, yo trabaje en una gasolinera unos días, pero... ¡Camarero! ¡trabaje como un camarero!, ¡pero yo...!- No podía terminar ninguna de sus frases ya que en seguida olvidaba lo que iba a decir y el dolor de cabeza se hizo presente de nuevo.</p><p>-¿Y ese cabello? ¿Lo has teñido? ¿Cuál era el color original de Shizuo? ¿Por qué lo has teñido? ¿Hay una razón, verdad?- Sin piedad alguna lo atacaba con más preguntas.</p><p>-Fue un mal consejo en la secundaría de parte de Tom cuando me aconsejo que lo tiñera así para que destacara</p><p>¿Teñido? Recuerda que Tom le había dado el consejo hace mucho tiempo para destacar y que los demás no... ¿¡Los demás no qué!? ¿¡Por qué había tantas lagunas vacías en su memoria de cosas tan importantes!? El dolor de cabeza incremento provocando que todo diese vueltas a su alrededor.</p><p>-Dime Shizuo, cuéntame todo sobre ti, quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo- Sin querer detener la situación siguió presionando al mayor -¿Tienes algún apodo? ¿Alguna habilidad? ¿Alguna vez lastimaste a alguien sin quererlo? ¿Fue una mujer? ¿Qué edad tenías cuando eso sucedió? ¿Eras solo un niño, verdad? ¿La dejaste en el hospital? ¿Alguna vez has levantado una máquina expendedora?- Tomo otro sorbo de su taza ya vacía.</p><p>El dolor de cabeza no parecía querer irse, cada vez que intentaba recordar más el dolor aumentaba hasta sentir que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento, quería que parara, que parara de inmediato, incluso pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a descender de sus ojos de lo insoportable que era aquel dolor.</p><p>-Pa...Para...- Solo entre quejidos, todas estas preguntas lo confundían más.</p><p>-Shizuo Shizuo, ¿Has hecho alguna vez parkour? ¿Has perseguido a alguien por toda la ciudad? ¿Lo has odiado hasta la muerte? ¿Tenía un olor especial diferente a los demás?- Lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa nada habitual.</p><p>-De...DEte..mgh..DeTeNTE- No podía modular el todo e intensidad de sus palabras, solo quería que el dolor se detuviera.</p><p>Su invitado se retorcía en el mueble de cuero agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos, lanzando gemidos de dolor puro, su mente era un desastre al igual que él, su expresión mostraba un genuino terror absoluto, no tenía tiempo de analizar lo poco que Psyche lo hacía recordar ya que de inmediato era borrado, como si no fuera él el dueño de su memoria.</p><p>-¿Alguna vez unos ojos rojos no humanos te dijeron bestia? ¿Te han apuñalado con navajas? ¿Has gritad con rabia el nombre de esa persona? ¿Lo perseguiste hasta el anochecer?- Dejo su taza en la mesa y dio un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción al ver al rubio en ese estado debido a él -Dime Shizuo... ¿Has jurado acabar con la vida de ese alguien?-</p><p>-¡PARA YA!- Grito sin paciencia tirando de la mesa del centro provocando que esta saliera volando a un par de metros de ellos y todos los postres que estaban ahí terminaran esparcidos por el suelo sin contar los fragmentos cortantes de porcelana.</p><p>Un gran silencio inundo el departamento, ninguno parecía querer tomar la primer palabra después de lo que acababa de suceder y ambos ojos estaban fijos en el desastre provocado por Heiwajima.</p><p>Psyche lo miraba de forma divertida mientras que Shizuo se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho, el dolor había parado, pero ahora mismo tenía las consecuencias de sus actos por algo que había hecho sin pensar.</p><p>-Psyche yo...- Se sentía avergonzado y se regañaba a si mismo internamente por ser tan impulsivo.</p><p>-No sabía que a Shizuo le gustaban las guerras de comida- Se levantó del asiento para tomar con su dedo un poco de glaseado del pastel más cercano –A mí también me gustan Shizuo, pero ¿Sabes?- Sus pasos ahora se dirigieron al de traje hasta estar frente a él –Es más divertido cuando tienes a alguien con quien pelear- Dicho eso deposito encantadoramente el dulce en la nariz contraria.</p><p>-¿Eh?- Miro confundido tocando la mezcla de azúcar con su dedo índice.</p><p>-Un mundo solitario es un lugar donde solo una persona solitaria puede vivir, sin embargo yo no soy esa persona- Camino alrededor de él hasta posicionarse detrás –Incluso si lo fuera, no duraría en tomar a alguien más para que remplace mi lugar- Deslizo sus brazos en su cuello sintiendo el tacto real de una piel suave –Sin embargo, sucedió al revés, alguien más me empujo y tomo mi lugar- Detuvo sus manos para acariciar las tibias orejas de Shizuo, pero parecía estar más interesado en el accesorio que traían.</p><p>-Cr-Creo que ya se está haciendo tarde- Tomo las manos de Psyche para detenerlo de lo que sea que estaba haciendo, pero que le incomodaba de cierta forma.</p><p>-Ni siquiera es medio día, pero no molestare más a Shizuo si es que quiere irse, es libre de hacerlo si es que quiere- Se separó volviendo a ser el Psyche feliz que parecía jugar en vez de vivir –Y no te preocupes sobre lo que hiciste, todos cometemos accidentes Shizuo- Se refirió a la mesa que aún se encontraba volcada y los platos rotos.</p><p>-Puedo pagar la reparación si es que sufrió daños- Trato de convencerlo, sin embargo solo recibía pucheros negando que lo hiciera.</p><p>-Shizuo no tiene la culpa de haber hecho lo que hizo, después de todo fui yo quien te presiono a hacerlo preguntando cosas tan privadas como tu vida romántica- Rio un poco después de sus palabras.</p><p>-¿Vida romántica?- Retrocedió un poco en su memoria, ¿Qué fue lo que le había preguntado Psyche?</p><p>"-Dime Shizuo, cuéntame todo sobre ti, quiero saberlo- Era sin duda la conversación que habían tenido hace unos momentos -¿Tienes algún apodo entre las chicas? ¿Alguna habilidad especial en conquista? ¿Alguna vez lastimaste a alguien sin quererlo con un amor no correspondido? ¿Fue una bella mujer? ¿Qué edad tenías cuando tuviste tu primer beso? ¿Eras solo un niño, verdad? ¿La dejaste hasta su casa? ¿Alguna vez has comprado un regalo en una máquina expendedora?- Recuerda que Psyche en ese momento tomaba de su taza"</p><p>-Ah, vida romántica –Comprendió finalmente a lo que se refería -Lo siento por ser tan irracional con un tema tan común como ese- Se disculpó por lo torpe que a veces podía llegar a ser.</p><p>-Ya te lo dije, no eres tu quien debe pedir disculpas, sino yo- Lo acompaño hasta la puerta del departamento –Me gusta saber todo sobre mis clientes para poder mejorar mi Software en un futuro, hacerlo más cómodo y accesible-</p><p>-Ya es cómodo y accesible Psyche, lo has hecho bien y sé que lo seguirás haciendo bien- Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para mostrar su apoyo al pequeño ingeniero.</p><p>-Claro que si Shizuo, Tsugaru es solo el comienzo de algo más grande- Estiro sus brazos para mostrar infantilmente que tan grande sería lo que tenía en mente.</p><p>-Y no lo dudo- Paso por la puerta ya listo a irse, pero sintió algo en sus manos y se acordó de inmediato la razón por la que estaba aquí -¡Psyche! No te he entregado el paquete, aquí tienes- Le dio la caja que como ya dijo, parecía estar vacía.</p><p>-Oh, cierto, el perdido- Cuando recibió el paquete en sus manos solo lo arrojo a algún lugar como si ese en verdad no fuera la verdadera entrega –Sería un gusto volver a verte Shizuo, recuerda que siempre estas invitado a venir, comeremos muchos postres si quieres y podremos conocernos mejor hasta ser mejores amigos-</p><p>-Muchas gracias, realmente lo aprecio, pero será en otra ocasión- Se despidió ahora si dispuesto a irse –Hasta luego Psyche- Hizo una señal con su mano derecha para despedirse mientras ya había comenzado a caminar para regresar al elevador.</p><p>-Hasta luego- Hizo la misma señal viendo la espalda del de traje –Shizu-Chan-</p><p>Ese apodo... Lo había escuchado antes... De alguien que si podía recordar... Pero ese alguien no estaba aquí.</p><p>-¡Izaya!- Grito volteando rápidamente a ver al chico de ojos rosas que no debía estar aquí, apresuro su paso y tomo la ropa de este para empujarlo con fuerza a la pared -¿¡Quién eres y dónde está Izaya!?- Reclamo exigiendo una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>-A-Al fin te diste cu-cuenta Shizuo- Hablo recomponiéndose de aquel golpe y fuerza bruta que ahora estaba siendo usada a su contra, pero sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>